


Starting Early

by Burgie



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [8]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa patches up her upstairs neighbour after Louisa falls off the roof putting up Christmas lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Early

Lisa barely noticed the noises coming from her upstairs neighbour. She knew that Louisa liked to listen to electronic music with heavy bass that thumped the walls, so she just put it down to that.

But when she heard a little scream and saw a body fall past her window, she became mildly concerned. Chuckling to herself, Lisa put her music magazine away and got her thick jacket to head outside and check on her. It was only early November, but the weather was already getting cooler.

“You okay?” she asked, finding her neighbour sitting up on an old mattress and rubbing her wrist.

“Yeah,” said Louisa. “Just my wrist. I put it down weird on the roof and it slipped out from under me.”

“Want me to patch you up?” asked Lisa.

“I guess you’d better,” said Louisa. “It really hurts.” She laughed, surprising Lisa.

“Okay, come on in. You know, most people don’t laugh when they get hurt,” said Lisa, looking at Louisa over her shoulder as she walked back inside.

“Yeah, but dad has a kind of laid-back attitude towards injuries and I guess I inherited it,” said Louisa. “And I kind of don’t want to cry in front of my hot neighbour.”

“Well, at least you’re honest,” said Lisa. “Sit somewhere, I’ll just get my medical kit.”

“Okay,” said Louisa, and sat down on the couch. Once Lisa had left the room, Louisa let loose a stream of curse words. Silently, of course. Then, she looked around the room. Lisa’s level of the house was nicely furnished. The lounge was soft, black leather (probably fake), and some art of famous guitarists decorated the walls. Louisa didn’t recognise any of them but they had guitars so they were probably guitarists.

There was a photo, too, of Lisa with a beautiful albino horse. She was there with three other girls and their horses. Hopefully they were just her friends, but Lisa never mentioned anyone or had anyone over so she was probably single. As she sat there, Louisa realised just how little she knew about her mysterious, hot as hell downstairs neighbour. She sighed and looked at her lap.

“Hey,” said Lisa, seeming to suddenly appear. “Your wrist is probably hurting now that you’re out of the cold. Put this on it.” She pressed a bag of peas to Louisa’s wrist, and Louisa gasped at the cold and gritted her teeth in pain. “Oh, sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No, no, it’s fine,” said Louisa. “You just kind of startled me.” Her cheeks warmed as she noticed that Lisa was still holding onto her hand.

“I’ve got some painkillers in here,” said Lisa, sitting beside Louisa on the couch and opening the medical kit.

“Make sure you use the human ones on me,” said Louisa with a giggle. “You’ve got animal ones in there.”

“Ah crap, I grabbed the animal one by accident,” said Lisa. “Sorry, I was rushing. Heh, good thing you noticed. That could’ve been embarrassing.”

“It’s okay,” said Louisa, smiling at her. She put her good hand on Lisa’s. “So, you’re a vet?”

“Well, being a famous rock star won’t pay the bills,” said Lisa. “So I help out at the vet clinic. And I get to help animals, so it’s a win-win.”

“I like animals too,” said Louisa. She mentally filed away the extra information that she now knew about Lisa.

“Yeah, I know,” said Lisa with a chuckle. “You adopt all the strays in the neighbourhood. I’ll just go grab the proper medical kit, keep that bag of peas on your wrist.”

Lisa put the animal medical kit away and retrieved the identical human one from beside it. She really should label that. She fought back a grin as she thought about her cute upstairs neighbour sitting on her couch. She knew that her medical training would come in handy again someday. Still smiling, she returned to the lounge room and her injured guest.

“Okay, I should probably strap your wrist on a table or other straight surface but-“

“There’s nothing straight around here,” Louisa interrupted, and then blushed. “Ah, sorry, that was stupid. You’re probably not like me.”

“You’d be surprised,” said Lisa with a laugh.

“Really?” said Louisa. “I mean, I’ve never seen you bring anyone home and you’ve never said anything about liking anyone, so…”

“Not all of us are so open with our affections,” said Lisa. She opened the medical kit and took out a roll of bandages. “Try to keep your hand still.”

“Don’t you need a splint?” asked Louisa. “My sister’s broken both of her wrists so I’m just guessing.”

“Yeah,” said Lisa. “Sorry, I guess I’m just nervous.”

“Nervous?” asked Louisa. “What would you be nervous for?”

“Later,” said Lisa. She grabbed a stray drumstick off the coffee table and held it against Louisa’s wrist, then rested it on her knee while she fiddled with the bandages. She glanced up for a second and noticed that Louisa was blushing. Lisa grinned but just went about the task of patching up her neighbour. Louisa’s hand was trembling and sweaty, but Lisa didn’t mind. If anything, she liked it.

“Thanks,” said Louisa when it was done. “I should probably still go to the hospital for a check-up, though.”

“Might be a good idea,” said Lisa. “Hey, what were you doing when you fell, anyway?”

“I was putting up Christmas lights,” said Louisa.

“Christmas lights?” asked Lisa. “It’s barely even winter!”

“I know,” said Louisa, and laughed. “I just like getting them up early.”

“Well, at least you weren’t hurt worse,” said Lisa. “Good thing you have that mattress for the strays.”

“Good thing no strays were on it, too,” said Louisa.

“Of course you’d care more about the animals than yourself,” said Lisa, smiling.

“So now can you tell me why you were nervous?” asked Louisa. She had an idea, but surely that was just her imagination.

“Well, it’s always harder to patch up someone when you’re crushing on them,” said Lisa. “Want to go out sometime?”

“Yes!” said Louisa, grinning. “I’m so glad I fell off that roof now.”

“You know you could’ve just asked me out, like, a week ago,” said Lisa. “I would’ve said yes. And you didn’t have to hurt yourself to get my attention.”

“I was too shy,” said Louisa. She tried to tap her fingers together and then winced as her wrist reminded her that it was in pain.

“Oh right, I’ll get you those painkillers now,” said Lisa. She got up and left the room, then let herself grin when she was out of sight. She didn’t want to tell Louisa that she’d been too shy to ask her out too. She could tell her that later.


End file.
